Conventionally, concerning imaging apparatus of this type, as the semiconductor imaging device to convert a picture shot by lenses to an electric signal has become smaller and high-performance, the camera has become compact and has been used in various applications thus enhancing the society's convenience. Smaller cameras have widely used in the market of a camera as a picture input sensor.
The imaging apparatus that uses a conventional. semiconductor device has combined components such as a lens, a semiconductor-imaging device and an LSI into case or a structure respectively. The printed circuit board of the apparatus has a form of a plane on which components necessary for driving the semiconductor-imaging device are mounted.
However, in the method for assembling conventional cameras, reduction of the size of the camera is limited as long as the components are connected to each other even when the semiconductor-imaging device is downsized, that is, an expertise is required for assembling or an automatic machine cannot be used for the assembling procedure.
The present invention solves the above problems and provides imaging apparatus that allows further downsizing and assembling using an automatic machine and its assembling method.